


Pavlov’s Chicken

by unsafe_business_practices



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Masterbation, PWP, Semi-public Masterbation, Serious Crack, Squeaky toys, dog park, half crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsafe_business_practices/pseuds/unsafe_business_practices
Summary: Two years ago Chloe had gifted Caleb and Adam a rubber chicken dildo. It was supposed to be a gag gift.Now back at school, Caleb is just trying to enjoy his senior year with his friends. But he’s haunted by the unfortunate reminder of their favorite toy.
Relationships: Adam Hayes/Caleb Michaels
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Pavlov’s Chicken

The day had started perfectly nice. There was a gentle breeze in the air reminding them that winter wasn’t long gone while closing down the warmth of the sun just enough to make it worth it to wear a jacket. A fact that Frankie was taking full advantage of as he had already filled his gift of a jean jacket with pins and patches galore. Caleb grinned as he watched those pins clatter against each other as Frankie raced the little terrier they were dog sitting to the entrance of the dog park. Leaning over to Sadie, he asked, “Which one do you think is more excited, Frankie or Dodger?”

“Oh definitely Frankie. Dodger would be fine just playing with us but Frankie gets to play with all of the dogs,” she replied. We laughed as Frankie struggled with the latch to the fenced off area.

The park was already relatively full without being crowded. It was perfect.

“Frankie!” Sadie called as we found a place to chill against the fence, “Don’t forget to watch out for Dodger too. Prof. Maisly will definitely fail you if you he gets hurt.” He sent back a thumbs up before continuing his chase of the puppy.

Man, this was nice. After the long summer away and trying not to think about how close Adam was then the hustle of the first month back and trying to get back into the swing of senior year, Caleb was relieved to finally be able to spend some quality time just chilling with his friends. It had been a long time since he felt this relaxed. Just the sun and the fresh air and his friends and the happy barks of dogs and…

SQUEAK!

A shudder ran through him as he reflexively shut his eyes. It wasn’t exactly the same as the deep, drawn out honk of his special toy, but apparently it was close enough.  
Caleb took a deep breath, bracing himself against the fence. He would feel the tightening of his stomach and the heat pooling a little lower. He had dressed up a little today in celebration of spending time with his friends, and the feeling of his packer pressing up against him was not helping anything.

SQUEAK! Squeak, squeak, squeak, squ-HONK!

Today had started so damn well. Now, Caleb’s legs were trembling in expectation and it was all he could do to make sure he kept these feelings to himself. It was bad enough to he was feeling this way, but he couldn’t even imagine the shame he would feel if he accidentally make the fucking dog park horny as well.

“Hey, Caleb, are you feeling alright?” Sadie was looking at him in concern.

“What?”

“You’re biting your lip awful hard there, dude.”

“Oh, uh,” I reached up, feeling a bit of unexpected wetness on my lip. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just have to….to, uh, take a leak real quick. I’ll be right back.”

With that I rushed off to the nearby park restroom. It was dimly lit, vaguely damp, and perpetually dirty, but he was far past the point of caring. It felt like vaugly like he had to pee but just with so much more heat behind it. After checking that all the stalls were empty, he collapsed onto one of the toilets, making sure to lock the door.  
He took a deep breath, just letting his hand rest over his crotch and gently pushing down.

It wasn’t at all a sexual object, but the firmness of his packer felt so fucking good against himself. He rubbed, biting his lip once more to stop the louder noises from rushing out. Pressing harder, he felt the ridge of the top of his packer dig into him. And fuck, yeah. That was good.

He had been trying so hard to not think about Adam recently that he had even been avoiding touching himself least it bring up memories of when they were last together. Now, though, these memories were already accosting him. For once, he let himself get lost in the memory of Adam. All the times Adam had touched him right there in that way he liked, teasing him for hours once. He couldn’t stop remembering how it felt to just have Adam’s warm hands sliding around him, touching him everywhere, and engulfing him in his emotions to make that warm yellow glow even hotter. It was like nothing else he had ever experienced.

Of course, it was only after he finally begged that Adam would finally reach inside him. His fingers would slowly streatch Caleb, gently rubbing his walls and descripbing every sensation to him in such detail that Caleb just knew he could out write Dickens any day. Adam would lay there next to him, body pressed up close , one hand going deeper and deeper while the other scratched his scalp in a way Adam knew made him crazy. His own hands would be gripping the sheets above his head. It was a rule they had made early on. Adam liked to concentrate on his foreplay and Caleb could easily get too distracted rushing things by touching Adam wherever he wanted. So, he wasn’t allowed to touch, not unless he was given permission or they were inside each other. It was maddening but made the glide of Adam’s skin under his hands so much better when he was finally allowed.

He audibly groaned, thinking of what would come next.

Only at this stage would Adam remove his fingers, wiping them on Caleb’s thighs. He would have already slicked up the toy, impulsive planner that he is. He would pick it up and gently push the feet of the chicken into Caleb. He arched his back at the feeling of those stiff toes scratching against his walls and streatching him. Adam would keep pushing until the the toy bottomed out at the tail feathers. He would let Caleb revel in the feeling before sliding the metal ring down around the chicken to settle on top of the tail feathers. He would snap it into the harness Caleb was already wearing and add extra lube.

Adam would climb on top of him, pressing their chests together. He would read behind himself, grabbing the head of the chicken and making sure it stayed in place as he slid himself down. The deep honk was squeezed out of the toy as he went deeper and deeper. Finally, Caleb was allowed to touch.

Fuck, he loved touching Adam. Ghosting over all of those freckles and feeling the slight raise of the acne that dotted lightly across his shoulders. Caleb would reach up, tugging Adam’s hair just firm enough to earn a grasp that would cause him to surge forward to bite and suck at Adams neck.

He would rock up into Adam, impaling himself deeper on the lower half of the chicken, loving the way the ridges would twist around inside him. All the while that infernal squeak of a honk would follow every thrust, every pull, accompanying their lovemaking. He didn’t know when, but at some point that sound had just become connected to act, fueling their lust and pleasure even more. Between Adam’s feelings of pleasure and his own, the act quickly became overwhelming for Caleb in the best way possible.

Each emotion rubbed him raw and he welcomed them in for more.

It was the memory of Adam’s lazy smile though, looking at him like he was the only person in the world, that finally pushed him over the edge. He came on his fingers, his packer abandoned somewhere lower between his boxers and pants.

Caleb sat there, breathing heavy and letting the rush wash over him. His fingers lazily continued to rub against his walls, thinning the cum with his movements. After a few seconds, though, he had to move.

He pushed himself off the wall and carefully removed his fingers. Looking at the substance coating them, he could finally smell the proof of his deed and he groaned. He couldn’t believe he had just done that. He had gotten horny and masterbated at the fucking dog park all because of a stupid rubber chicken.


End file.
